1 . Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display panels with electric field generating electrodes, e.g., a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the two display panels. An image is displayed by applying voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determining orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
A liquid crystal display may include a NCD (Nano Crystal Display). A method of manufacturing the NCD includes forming a sacrificial layer with an organic material, forming a support member on an upper part, removing the sacrificial layer to define a microcavity, and filling the microcavity defined by the removal of the sacrificial layer with a liquid crystal.